Known methods for creating service components that perform rules-based functionality require a specification of a sequence of carrying out rules and atomic tasks. Rules-based functionality is extremely complex and is sequence sensitive, thereby imposing rigidity in re-use scenarios, where a user is required to create different static models for different operations (e.g., create a corresponding static model for each combination of the service interaction pattern). For example, if a user needs Operation 1 to use four decision points, each containing a set of rule nodes and three tasks in a certain sequence, and also needs an Operation 2 that uses most of the same decision points and tasks that Operation 1 uses, then the user is forced to create different static models for Operations 1 and 2, despite the decision points and tasks that Operations 1 and 2 have in common. Because of the required proliferation of more and more static models, reusability is ineffective, process implementations are inflexible, and resource consumption is increased and inefficient. Furthermore, known business rules management tools may utilize dynamic assembly, where each process can be coupled to another process dynamically by creating dynamic decision points which are configured using metadata of the called services (i.e., processes). At runtime, the appropriate service is invoked, depending upon the criteria set in the dynamic decision points. Invoking the appropriate service by carrying out rules in metadata requires the user to define and maintain metadata for every service and read the metadata in each dynamic decision point, which is unsuitable for a decision or rules based environment where there is a significant number of decision points and the granularity is atomic (e.g., a granularity that characterizes a check such as “if Payment>500 USD”). Defining and maintaining metadata for each of such services and defining the decision points not only proliferates the elements of the decision points, but also is time consuming and leads to increased maintenance costs. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.